User talk:Delta Team Curt/Archive1
DELTA!! Hey, what's up Delta? It's Virtro. VTugimora 21:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ship reply I didn't make it, but feel free to use it. I think it was a freighter. Battle of Bastogne I would like to join the RP. I will make some characters for the UCC. Mind if I take Alpha Company from 1st Battalion? Nah... I'm caught in 3 RPs as of now... sorry...Little_Missy - 06:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, it's a nicely-written RP! Awesome organization and canon-friendliness. Kudos to you, buddy. Only problem I seem to have is that the only characters I use... would not be allowed in the RP. SPARTAN-091 is a SPARTAN, Miles Jaeger (my only character available to participate in your timeline) and his platoon are based in one of my Leonidas-class Heavy Battleships, a user-created ship class, and his ODST division (105th Drop Jet) is not included in the list of accepted units. So, even though I would love to participate, I have found that I am prevented from doing so. Regards and Apologies, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hi, can I join RP:Battle of Bastogne? It looks awesome, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to create a couple Marines and shaping them with less effort. So, can I? And also, about power balance, are the UNSC and UCC equal in combat, or are any of them better than the other? LieutenantDavies 19:47, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Oops...then this is prolly nothing for me, I just remembered that I suck at writing stories, so I'll have to step out. Nontheless, I think I'll monitor the RP and see how it performs, it'll prolly be fun to read. PS: I didn't take offense by you wanting quality, I can definetly understand that, that's why I'm stepping out, because I realized I could cause more harm than good. It was not because of anything you said that I'm stepping out, it's because of myself. LieutenantDavies 20:20, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the invite to participate in the Bastogne RP. I'm looking forward to what should be a fun introduction into Conflict. The character I'll be playing as will be 2nd. Lt. Lionel Hargreaves, a tank platoon leader in 1st Armored Division Sierra Company, 1st Armored Battalion, 4th Calvary Regiment, UNSC. I may add a UCC character if I get a good idea for one. FWH Re:Writing in the Conflictverse I'd be happy to help write in the Conflict storyline, although I'll need to read up on the foundations of the Universe. FWH Thanks for the invite! I'll join with Richard Adams, and I would prefer to have him assigned (I don't remember what the Infantry Regiment's number is :S) to the Infantry regiment's Bravo Company, 1st Platoon, Second Squad if that's ok. Cheers, Actually, SOAR is mine, not Subtank's... :P Sure, go ahead. Make sure you read about their specifications and objectives... 03:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) UG Invite RE:Early Post My bad. I jumped the gun on that one. I'll post a shipboard pre-battle, maybe a speech or something. FWH The Grave's Legacy has started!! Sorry for pulling out your post. Spartan-091 will start off the battle, then we can proceed with the invasion of New Hope.KAC- 22:15, 12 November 2008 (UTC) You can retrieve your post in Here KAC- 22:16, 12 November 2008 (UTC) It shouldn't be that big a deal. A)Its fanfiction B)In the article Class-1 Energy, I specifically say that Class-1 Energy IS light. I am merely phrasing it differently because it sounds cooler to me, and seems to fit in with Class-2 Energy, which is superheated plasma. C)Definition of Energy:any source of usable power, as fossil fuel, electricity, or solar radiation D)I'm only in 8th grade, cut me some reasonable amount of slack, please If there are any remaining doubts, please state them. If not, please remove both the unrealistic and disputed parts of my article. JROTC Nice. I'm on my school's drill team, although we only do meets in April (Freakin district and dumb out of state laws). Anyways, here's an invite to an RP... -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 15:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The Battle has begun! Official request Dear Delta Team Curt, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences RE: Department of Biological Warfare Dear Curt, Thank you, I'm honored. :) If you were behind the Jennings & Ralls thing going on, I was impressed. I will be adding much more about the department soon but I would be glad to get in touch with you about perhaps article collaborations... Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:44, 26 November 2008 (UTC) sig policy Dear Delta, Hiya there. :) I really appreciate the poeticness of your signature; it strikes a good tone. However, may I ask that you limit your signature and make it more restrictive? It is disrupting the line formatting by occasionally having to jump down to another line. Thanks =] Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Warning: Template:BeyondStupid Dear Delta, This is your first and final warning regarding Template:BeyondStupid. Its usage and/or your refusal to permanently delete it will constitute to a personal attack and your immediate official administrative reprimand. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Co-Founder and Bureaucrat, Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Harvard Stem Cell Institute and Harvard University, Department of Stem Cell & Regenerative Biology thank you but a warning... Dear Curt, Thank you for critiquing the helljumper article. However, in the future, please be very careful with how you word and deliver your critiques. Antagonizing or intimidating newer users has a detrimental effect on the whole site; "First off, this article his written horridly", "uncanon friendly/unrealistic/unintelligent", "article looses even more credibility", "lack the ability to sufficently explain it. Please, rewrite it and make it more intelligble and use common sense". These comments are unacceptable; if I'd received this message, it could be constituted as harassment. Regarding other points of your critique; I find it unnecessary to call out his usage that these new supersoldiers are trained in counterterrorism operations; if you check out most of my own SOF pages, or even en.wikipedia's SOF pages, many explicitly state that the individual SOF operators are capable of counterterror operations. Also, on a parting note; "please run your articles through atleast Microsoft Words basic spell checker before posting them to Halo Fanon"; you also mis-spelled a good number of words in your own critique. ;-) Please be extremely careful in the future when critiquing the words of others. Twice in one day you've toed the personal attack line. Thanks, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) god mod yes the ship is overpowered and as for the rest of your quetes it is an unfinished article, and i think youl find there are much more god modded articles alot more J!MMY''8806 00:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Joint Venture Dear Delta, That sounds fine. I probably will be on IRC for a very limited amount of time tomorrow but we'll see. Keep in touch. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: IRC Dear Delta, That sounds fine. There are already some minor specifics of the Spirit of Progress, discussed in Halo: Vector and its full text, but let me know and we'll keep in touch. I can't get on AIM now. My email is relentlessrecusant@gmail.com if you want to email me a draft or just post it somewhere on HFFW and let me know. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Acumen AIM:AberrantRender. Although I must warn you, I am offline more frequently than not. #Acumen Science Laboratories was founded in London, U.K., on February 9th, 2342. #A list of former Acumen Science CEO's can be found on my userpage (towards the bottom). #I would imagine an Acumen logo (you can find it on the page, somewhere in the history section as a thumb), but not really much else. #Of course Jennings&Rall may have some offices located in the building, although you must realize that due to Acumen's secretive work there, J&R workers may have somewhat limited access to laboratory sections and the like. SOAR ftw! Yahoo! 12:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) unfinished and this is the reason for the Tyr-Class Super Dreadnought, and not yours so il make it how im going to J!MMY''8806 23:55, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ---- CORE RUPTURE SYNCHRONIZATION LOST !SERVER ALERT! !Drives Failing! DAMAGE ASSESMENT! Operational capacity: 20% Full operational capacity will be restored soon! ---- muhahahaha Sure ;). -- Sgt. johnson 21:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Are you a admin? If not, don't remove warning templates, you 'fawning parasite' (thanks to Rot and Dictionary.com for lolz :D)